


Genocide Run with Sans.

by KryptiicKiing



Category: Undertale, Undertale spoilers - Fandom
Genre: /Reader, Abuse, Crying, Death, Genocide Run, Literal boning, M/M, Self Insert, Spoilers, Undertale Spoilers, blood mention, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptiicKiing/pseuds/KryptiicKiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something I wrote during school and may continue writing eventually. This is major spoilers for the Genocide Run. So of you're not going to play it and don't want to, continue. But if you do wanna play it, uh. Do that. Because this has everything he says and more.</p><p>This is actually pretty rushed. My bad, I think it's actual shit. :/ Feel free to give me advice, you're probably more experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genocide Run with Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be really shitty its literally me and sans going one on one in the genocide run with a shitty ending that isn't even done.  
> Sans is basically my boyfriend in my book so in a fantasy world we're a thing, he remembered the resets and all that jazz. He's going to basically fuck me up  
> Lmao I love this skeleton fuck.

You cannot give up… Zach! Stay determined. That disappointing music you’ve heard many times before, plays for the 30th time at least. You’ve lost count. You’ve been fighting for what seems like days. Hours at a time before giving up at your last saved point, the same spot you can't move on from, until you beat him. Sans. He knows you’ve been here once before. Before you killed everyone you loved. The Genocide Run, or so called the No Mercy Run. You can't turn back from this without anymore consequences. You’ve came this far, you hurt yourself from doing this. You cry. You can't seem to stop. You’re not angry, or evil. You’re sad you even managed to get this far killing everything in sight with little death on yourself. You were strong and Undyne put up a fight, but Sans was by far the toughest. Always making you reload your last save, managing to hit you with nearly every attack, dropping your HP so far you have ran out of food several times during all these endless battles. You try again. You walk down the golden hall, and pass the pillars which all group closer together.

There he appears. “Let's just get to the point” he says. Not even sure how many times that same line has been said over and over with every effort you try to defeat him. It hurts. You really don’t wanna hurt him. You didn’t wanna hurt anyone. But you have to finish it once and for all, so you can reset, and start over. To fix what you started.. You can't reset now, you need to finish this hell you brought yourself into. “It's a beautiful day outside,” He starts again. “Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.” Here we go. “On days like his, kids like you... “ White bones suddenly emerge from the floor, you jump hesitantly, doing this many times before. Your blue heart turned red, you moved to the middle and dodged the bones heading in your direction, clearing your way into the middle before the Gaster Blasters fire on the outside, then inside, back out, and inside once more, managing to keep all your health, not getting hit a single time. “Here we go.” You’ve gotten used to his first few minutes, but everything after that, turned into hell. He knew you were here once before. How you used to be friend's, a few rounds ago, the words he said when you spared him, stabbed you in the heart. You cried and became weak, felt worse for what you have done, you know you shouldn't have done it but you did. “If we were really friend's, you wouldn't come back” He said, and you did. “Guess we never really were friends…” It hit you like a shit ton a bricks just fell ontop of you, crushing you. His words hurt far more than killing everyone you knew. Hearing that, wasn’t worth killing everyone for. You just wanted everyone, everything to go back to the way it was. You missed Papyrus, his stupid cheerful laugh, and his puzzles. You missed the Sans you feel head over heels for. The one who made stupid puns daily around you, and everyone. You were just curious, and wanted to see how he fought… You wish you could just go back and restart… But you have to beat him to move on. You can't give up yet, you have to stay determined.

He continued to say the usual stuff he did as in the first battle, you jumped over, doged, hit a few bones while falling back onto the ground, before charging at him a third time. Missing again. The usual. He was the weakest character, and yet you can't lay a finger on him, let alone a blade. He knocks you around, over and over, that smile still plastered on his face. He must be so hurt. And you caused this. You know after this battle, you will reset once more, maybe even a second time. You need to fix what you started. When you kill off sans, you’re going to kill Asgore, and Flowery.. Then restart for a fresh new game. To make friend's, to fall in love with everyone you killed off before. You curse at yourself for even doing that in the first place, but they won’t have any memory of it. No one will remember, that’s just how it works. You felt terrible for it, but you need to give them the happy ending… they had before. Before you killed them all. You sighed, as your sins crawled up your back making you uneasy about fighting him again, your health getting dangerously low. You risk it. Slicing at him again, only to miss and get another snotty remark from Sans. You loved it. The way he put up a fight, the way he cared so much, how determined he was to stop you.

In reality, you wanted him to kill you, you wanted him to end you, so you’d automatically have to restart. Yet you also wanted to beat him, to slice him open and get passed him. Watching him as he bleeds and smiles at you. Watching him limp away and disappear with his final last sentence.. “Would you like anything Papyrus?” But you knew that wasn’t going to happen, not yet at-least. He was tough to get by without dying. You loved getting the shit beat out of you by him, it kept you determined. It made you want to win. Being thrown into walls of bones and outrunning Gaster Blaster lasers, avoiding everything he threw at you. Gave you a rush. And you wanted more. He knew you weren't going to give up, and secretly, it pleased him on how much you put up a fight.

His battle stressed you out time to time, but you thought that was okay. You liked how he was actually a changeling character unlike the others. So pleasing. Every round you fought him with, you got farther and farther in everyone almost.It satisfied you, slowly. Every time you got farther in his battle the more you wanted to fight him again and again tell you eventually win. You almost get passed his wall smashing and falling/rising bone attack, where you’re supposed to swiftly move in a circle to avoid them. You sucked so bad at that, and it nearly kills you every time. Then the wall smashing comes after, which kills you. You ate one of your food items, the steak shaped like Metaton's face. It made you giggle looking at it, but it healed you ⅔ of the way, poison still subtracting your health. You fight again. He told you if you survived his next move, he’d use his special attack, this was the farthest you’ve ever gotten with him. You had little food left, well. You had one left. After this next move set, his so called “special attack” was going to be used, as he told you. “Why don’t you just give up already, is all this really worth it?” Sans said, one eye closed, while the other one has a white orb, like usual. You felt taken back at his words, being new and all.

You looked at him taking a breath before you spoke. “Sans I just need to win, please, let me win. I don’t want to keep fighting like this anymore-” He interrupted,

“Then quit. Leave the game and never come back.” His words were cold, like the room around you.

“Sans let me fix what I’ve done, the only way I can do that is beating you, let me help you forget, I don’t want this, I never wanted this!” Your voice trailed off, and seemed to echo in the room you stood in. Your last words cracked and fell apart in your throat. You never wanted to hurt anyone, you were just curious. “Let me beat you, let me continue, and finish this before I reset. I don’t want anyone to remember anything of this, or me… “ You started to cry, “I don’t want to cause anymore pain, just let me finish you off…please..” Time seemed to slow down, everything, including yourself was slow, his battle went slow, the music stayed at the same pace. This was it, he was giving you an advantage to win. You managed to dodge all of his attacks, making it down to his “special attack” Which you knew happened to be nothing…

His breathing was hard, and his eyes hazed. “I’m not going to fight anymore. I’m not letting you fight either. You’ll get bored. You’ll quit.” He said. Still trying to catch his breath. ‘huff… huff’ was all that could be heard. His breathing slowed and his eyes closed. His breathing went back to normal and he eventually fell asleep. You stayed still, until you were positive he was sleeping. Taking your chance and sliced at him. Missed. He woke up “You really think-” the skeleton was cut off by your knife slashing his bony chest open with your second attempt. A red fluid spilling everywhere from his wound and his mouth.. His arm wrapped around his chest to reduce the pain. You actually won. “Well I guess this is it…” He said. You walked to him, embracing him for the last time before your reset. His arms wrapped around you, tightly, with anger, but his grip loosened as he pulled away. He was weak, dying right in front of you. You looked at him, saddened seeing him like this, but it had to be done. He had to die for you to proceed.. “Well. I’m going to Grillbys', meet you there... Oh, Papyrus, would you like anything?"  Were his last words as he limped away from you, and vanishing into nothing… You felt relieved. He was finally gone. Yet your love for him remained.

You felt pain in your chest, and your head was pounding, along with your heart. You wiped away your tears and sniffled in your snot that was forming because of the crying as you made your way into the next room. Grey was the only color you saw. Shades of grey, light to dark. You took a right up the straight path and saved at the yellow star. Ready to murder Asgore. Your father, basically. He was on the flower patch, talking about how a flower was crying. He turned around to see you looking at him. “So you’re the one the flower was warning me about.” He said in a gentle voice. The simple battle had already started, you didn’t have to do anything, when you automatically sliced at him when he was done talking. His face looked pained as he fell to his knees. Flowey came onto the screen, as his so called “Love Pellets” Circled around Asgore’s white heart, breaking it in half, then into several broken pieces. Flowey chatted with you, on how you killed everyone with that evil face of his, on how he never betrayed you. You glared at him, that stupid flower ruined your life in this world. He looked scared, which he was. He begged for you not to kill him, which you ignored and sliced at his stem and face several times making him look morbid in appearance. You didn't stop till he was dead.

For him to feel the pain the others had to feel, being killed by someone they trusted. Painful. It's what that stupid flower deserved for ruining your first game experience. That was it. The room around you went black. Someone, with brown hair and pale skin walked onto the screen and stood there in front of you. “Hello my name is Chara.” The person looked similar to Frisk, but was… Different. They had pink tinted cheeks, a lot paler, and she smiled. They look frightening yet also innocent at the same time, but you knew they was trouble. This was it, the time in the game where you had to sell your soul to wipe all this and You willingly gave your to them. Knowing you couldn't win. Everything went black as you were sliced open as the world reset around you. 

 


End file.
